paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SnowPort
SnowPort is a town and main setting where the series SNOW Patrol will take place. Sam and the SNOW Patrol team live in SnowPort, where they help solve many problems that occur in and around the town. Locations The Cabin The headquarters of the SNOW Patrol where Sam and her team of pups live. It is where the team prepares for missions and when they are given them in case of an emergency. The Cabin is located somewhat away from town more near the SnowPort Ski Resort. Only way to get to the Cabin is by snow mobile or dog sled. Town Hall Where the mayor is located during the day and where he does all his work. Mayor Brown is calm minded and know how to remain calm in a situation when in need of the SNOW Patrol. The Hot Springs Spa A relaxing getaway location, the SNOW Patrol love the Hot Springs and so does the Residents of SnowPort. Everyone goes to the hot springs so they are able to get out of the chilly weather every once and a while. Snow Deep Hills The Snow Deep Hills are the mountains that surround around SnowPort and hide the town. Only way to see it is on the mountains or when the airplane comes in. Airport When you want to leave or enter SnowPort, the fastest way is by plane, and SnowPort is sometimes a pit-stop for several planes that have to stop to be fueled or drop off/pick up supplies and deliveries. (More deail; Here). SnowPort Ski Resort Where the SNOW Patrol does most of their patrolling and making sure everyone is safe during the times when the Ski Resort is open. They help people find right trails and also teach classes for those that think they might get lost. Cabin Camp-out area An area where tourists can rent a cabin and stay in SnowPort for a while so they can see what it is like to be able to live in an area so cold. Crystal Falls Crystal Falls is a location not too far from the camp out area, its usually a place where newlyweds or couples come on dates. During the night the stars reflect off the water causing them to shimmer like crystals hence the name Crystal Falls. Blizzard Forest A waist snow deep forest that always seems to have a blizzard everyday and it doesn't always increase towards SnowPort, but SnowPort is known for its blizzards so be sure to stay inside. Residents Mayor Brown Mayor of SnowPort, He is mainly calm and helps the SNOW Patrol when he can on rescues. He helps with search parties if needed if a skier is missing or when a blizzard comes and no one can be found. SNOW Patrol Consisting of Sam and 9 pups they live to serve the towns people and enjoy the idea of having a better place in the snow. More of some of the pups also participate in dog sled races with Sam. They have won a couple, but of course they aren't the perfect dog sledding team, but they are good at saving and rescuing lives. Gwen Gwen is a 17 year old girl who own a supplies store in SnowPort. She is a cheerful young girl with a happy go lucky personality. She loves the SNOW Patrol pups and likes playing and petting them when hey come into the store. She supplies Sam and the pups with Kibble and other supplies to help keep them going, she always has everything they need. (Created by WittleFuzzyPuppehs) Baiden He is a local pup that lives in town and is on a sled team with his siblings. Xavier He is a stray that lives on the streets of SnowPort with his siblings (Owned by Sportthewolfsky) Anny Anny is a pup formally from SnowPort, but was in an accident in a plane crash with her parents causing the pup and her parents to move into Adventure Bay, but losing their owners. She still does visit the town though. (Owned by Chase the police pup555) Trivia: * Crystal Falls was a name thought up by Tundrathesnowpup, and she gave me permission to use it Category:Fanon Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Animals Category:People Category:Town Category:Fanon town Category:Location Category:SNOW Patrol